Moon Child
by Ruler-of-the-Wolves225
Summary: LIz and one child died during birth, the remaining child is a young boy that resembles Liz, and is being raised by a foster family. Hellboy hardly speaks. But what will happen when a crazy new demon moves in, and shows him hw to have fun again. HB/OC!
1. Frenzy Wolf

"Get back here you little brat!" a fuming police officer yelled.

A girl that looked to be in her teens was running as fast as her feet would carry; which, incidentally, happened to be extremely fast. The cop following her was in his cruiser, yelling into the speakers on it. Everything in her pale violet eyes went by in a blur, and her dark purple hair went flying behind her; you didn't see girls like these very often in New York.

In the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, an agent was getting a distressing call from the police stating that afield officer was chasing a suspect; and that the suspect was running away on foot, and the officer, chasing after her in his cruiser, which was going full speed.

"Thanks very much Captain, I'll be sure to send someone over right away," the agent informed and then, hung up.

He sighed ad took his notes down to Manning. When Manning saw the report he was astounded, and pleased at the same time.

"Send Hellboy after her, would you? He's been complaining for quite sometime now to get out,"

When Hellboy finally reached the sight, fifty miles ahead of the cop and girl, he was warned to be ready; apparently the girl was quite the little Flash. Hellboy could hear the sirens, and braced himself.

"Lets see what you got girlie," he muttered under his breath, stretching his arms out wide.

And sure enough, the girl slammed right into him, going at such a great speed, that sent Hellboy flying back, as though he'd been hit by a train.

The girl stood up, and looked down at the dozed demon. She had to get away; she wasn't going to prison. She started out, but found something holding her back. She looked down at her ankle, and saw a red tail wrapped around it. She followed the tail back to the red demon that had stopped her. She growled in aggravation. She didn't want to use it, but she had to get away. With a sharp tug, and a few hits at the tail, the girl tried to free herself, it was like she was already in cuffs. _'Then again, being stuck in a cell would be better than being stuck with this big lug of a demon.' _the girl thought.

She clenched her left fist, and focused on the bones in her hand. She soon felt it trying to push its way through and she unclenched her fist. When the bone was nearly all the way out, she stopped focusing. Unlike most bones, her's had a maximum density, making it the equivalent to titanium. The girl swallowed hard; looking nervously at the demons massive stone hand. The sirens were growing louder, if there was ever a time to do this, it would be now.

With her right hand, she pulled the other bone out of her body, and felt, her left forearm go limp temporarily before another bone replaced its comrade.

"Sorry, but I ain't goin' with you," she sad to the demon, and with a deft strike, made the first incision on the demon's tail. The girl could just see the glittering red blood as it poured from the cut, this had no effect what so ever; but when the aroma of the blood reached her nostrils, it started a frenzy. She could feel her eyes change color to crimson red, the same as the blood, felt her canines growing longer, and felt her nails growing to a sharp point. Then, her tail and ears came out of hiding; her wolf-demon side had come out fully now.

Suddenly, the wolf-demon caught off balance by a sudden jerk from the tail. The red demon rose, holding its tail up to inspect the damage.

"Now why'd you go and do a thin like that?" he asked, looking at the girl.

She said nothing, just lunged out at him, trying fiercely to draw more blood. She brought the blade up, ready to strike, but the demon blocked it with his stone hand.

"Now a few seconds ago, you were shy as a kitten; what the hell happened?" he asked, examining the bone, "and what in hells name is that?"

"A bone; ever see one before?" she asked, trying to push through to reach some sort of flesh.

The girl was growling madly, but suddenly stopped; the cops were just around the corner. She jumped back, landing on top of a near by wall.

"See ya later," she called to the demon, malicious grin on her face as she stepped back.

Outraged, Hellboy punched through the wall with his stone hand. He waited for the the dust to clear, and found the girl had vanished.

_'That girl is really startin' to piss me off,'_ he thought, as he headed gloomily back to the BPRD.

"What do you mean, _'you lost her'_?" Manning yelled.

"She jumped over a wall, and by the time through the wall, she'd vanished," Hellboy argued.

"What about when you had her in custody? You said you managed to stop her," Manning retorted.

"She fought back, she was usin' her bones as some sorta sword," Hellboy replied.

An agent outside was nervous, the angry voices inside sounded ready to murder.

"Go on, what are you waiting for?" the voice whispered in his ear, pressing a sharp edge into his back.

He hesitantly opened the door and walked in, stopping at the threshold.

"I hate to interrupt," he said, but was cut off.

"WHAT?" Manning and Hellboy yelled together.

"Someone is here to see you," the agent replied, cold sweat dripping down his temples.

"Who?" Manning asked, calming down.\

"Me," the voice replied, walking into view, bone in her hand.

"You!" Hellboy yelled.

"Miss me?" the wolf-demon asked, twirling the sword like bone in her hand.

"How on earth did you find this place?" Manning asked.

"I am a wolf, so I _should_ be pretty good with tracking," the demon replied, now looking absolutely bored.

"What's your name?" Hellboy asked.

"I go by many a name, but _you_ can call me Kaala," she replied, another malicious grin appearing.


	2. BPRD Breach

"Kaala, what kinda name is that?" Hellboy asked.

"So many questions, and yet," Kaala started, looking at Hellboy, "so little time."

Kaala crossed the room in what seemed like one step, and came right up into the demons face.

"And honestly, I don't like being asked questions, and if I do, usually someone dies," she said, grin growing wider and eyes turning a brighter shade of red. Then she pointed her index finger at the agent by the door. With a series of small crunching noises, something shot out of her finger; and the next second blood was spilling from the agents neck.

"See?" Kaala mocked.

"Your sick," Hellboy said.

"Its your fault, I only get like this when prey escapes," Kaala replied, in a matter of fact, like tone, "But don't worry, it wears off in a few days or so."

She walked across the room and grabbed the agents shoulder, who was pale, and not breathing.

"I'll just depose of this of this one shall I?" Kaala asked, slinging him over her shoulder, and walking off.

"What the hell was that?" Hellboy asked staring in disbelief.

"That was a wolf-demon with attitude, and hunger issues," Manning replied, looking at a file on his computer.

"That one's from a tribe that has had hunting issues, it says that when they smell blood, they are instantly programed to finish off what ever it was that was bleeding; and until they do so, they will stay in that frenzy mode for a couple of days before they start acting normal."

"Great, so unless she gets some of my flesh, she'll gonna act like this for a few days?" Hellboy asked.

"Few days, weeks, maybe even a month or two," Manning replied, enjoying the look of terror on Hellboy's face.

"I need a beer," Hellboy said, leaving.

Kaala was lying down on the red demon's bed, petting one of his cats absent-mindlessly.

'_Hmmm, I'm already starting to calm down, this won't do. I'm having too much fun, and by the looks of things, it looks like this guy doesn't have enough. There has to be something around here that has at least one drop of his blood on it," _Kaala thought impatiently.

She stood, and walked around the room, trying to sniff some of his blood out. Kaala passed by a book shelf, which had a picture perched on the top shelf. She reached for the picture and took it down. There was the demon, with his arm around an attractive looking woman with shoulder length black hair. They both looked extremely happy together.

Then she heard Hellboy ambling down the hall. Kaala replaced the picture to its shelf, and looked around for a place to hide. The only place was up in the rafters, which she quickly jumped up to get to; and sat down on top of a plank, looking down.

_'Should I change and scare him? Yes, yes I should.' _Kaala thought gleefully, and turned into her wolf form. By the time she was done, Hellboy walked into the room; the smell of alcohol clinging to him. Kaala wrinkled her nose, the smell was over whelming. Then she remembered, any kind of drug, whether inhaled, or ingested, will snap her back to normal. In fact, she already felt much less reckless, but too angry to tell the difference; she was having fun, and here he had to ruin it.

She jumped down, and pinned Helllboy to the floor, growling madly.

"What the hell?" he yelled trying to fight her off, but she pushed him down even farther.

Pulling her lips apart to reveal a long row of sharp fangs, and growling even more. Then she calmed down, and backed off, growling lightly. She closed her eyes, and tried calming her mind.

"Where did you come from you crazy mutt?" Hellboy asked.

Kaala snapped her eyes open, and started changing back.

"You forget that I'm a wolf-demon," she said calmly, sitting cross legged.

"What? You!" He yelled.

"Hi," Kaala said, holding out her hand, "I think we started off on the wrong foot"

"Somethings different about you; your eyes changed color," Hellboy said, look of disbelief back.

Kaala giggled, "Yeah, when I go into 'frenzy-mode,' my eyes go red, and when I'm normal my eyes go back to their natural color."

She smiled sweetly, and retracted her hand.

"I think I've over stayed my welcome," Kaala said, and stood, straightening out her torn jeans.

Kaala started to head for the door, but stopped dead in her tracks. She focused in in her hearing, a very heated pair of voices were heading this way. With some quick thinking, Kaala turned back into a wolf and laid down at Hellboy's feet just in time as Manning and another agent walked in.

"And that's final!" Manning shouted when he walked through the door.

Kaala whined and flattened her ears against her head. She hated playing innocent little puppy, especially if she has to do it with Hellboy; but she wrapped herself around the demon's feet, and tried to put on a scared cute face.

"What the....? What's with the mutt?" Manning asked, spotting Kaala, who jumped up, outraged at what he called her.

"She was here when I cam here, and now she won't leave," Hellboy replied.

Hating what she was about to do; Kaala licked his hand playfully.

"she seems to like you, just make sure she doesn't make a mess," Manning said, about to leave.

"If I may sir," the fish-like agent with him called, "That isn't some stray, I do believe it is a _canis lupus_, in other words a wolf. And I do believe we are looking for a _wolf_-demon."

Kaala sighed ans returned to her human form.

"Ya caught me," she said, looking down at the floor, and holding out her wrists, "go on, clap some irons on would ya."

No one but Abe seemed to know what she meant by this.

"My dear child, why on earth would we through you in prison?" Abe asked soothingly.

"In one day, I murdered two people, one a federal agent, and broke into a governmental building," replied Kaala shamefully.

"True, but we understand the unique circumstances that were taking place," Abe replied, still trying to soothe Kaala.

"In fact, I was just talking to Abe about your precarious situation," Manning said, "I thought, we should train you and send you out to be a field agent, but he thinks you be better here. Which would you prefer?"

Kaala thought, then took a sweeping look at everyone in the room, then said, "I'm not a big fan of fetch, but I think I'll be a field agent."

"Terrific, I'll have another agent lead you to your room," Manning said, indicating to the door.

"I can take her, which room is it?" Red asked.

"Um, actually Red, I need to have a word with you," said Abe nervously.

The next moment an agent knocked on the door, and stepped in. Manning told Kaala to follow the agent and try to feel at home. She did as told and enjoyed turning heads.

"Here you are," the agent said with a smile and opened a door.

"Thanks a lot," Kaala said, entering.

She had barely reached the bed when Kaala heard hurried footsteps pounding down the hall, and Abe's voice shouting, "Don't do anything rash!"

Next second, Hellboy burst into the room, Abe right at his heels. Kaala could tell he was agitated and removed her numerous bone from her left shoulder.

"Miss me that much?" Kaala asked.

"Get out," Hellboy said.

"Get out of," Kaala pursued.

"The damn room your in right now!" Hellboy shouted.

"Hellboy, Liz has moved on, you should move on too!" Abe protested.

"Like I give a crap," Hellboy protested.

He charged, and Kaala jumped over him, putting a thin cut on his cheek with the bone in her hand. She held the blood stained bone up to her nose and inhaled the blood, feeling the frenzy mode take place. Kaala tackled Red, and pinned him down to the ground, and kept him there; despite his fierce struggling.

"Listen good and listen well monkey boy," Kaala stated, "I know exactly what's going on here; you lost some dame you loved, and this is her room, but the fact is, YOU NEED TO GET YOUR BIG RED ASS IN GEAR AND GET OUT AND HAVE SOME FUN! YOU NEED TO LIVE LIFE RECKLESSLY! Otherwise, you'll follow that girl right to the grave."

Kaala stood and let him up.

"Live life recklessly, learn it, live it, and love it," She repeated again, but this time she smiled, and offered Red a hand, which he took gladly.

"My mother would've slapped me if she saw this," Kaala said smiling even more playfully.

"Why?" both Red and Abe asked.

"She taught me not to play with my food," replied Kaala, smirking.


End file.
